


Catwalk

by smhfiction



Series: The Chance Series [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: I just found this in my drafts. I meant to post it a while back, but forgot. It’s super short but I thought I would upload it anyway. Just a quick glance into their lives. Takes place a few months after A Halloween Tale.To understand what’s going on in this story you will need to have read the other ones in the series.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: The Chance Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576487
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Catwalk

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in my drafts. I meant to post it a while back, but forgot. It’s super short but I thought I would upload it anyway. Just a quick glance into their lives. Takes place a few months after A Halloween Tale.
> 
> To understand what’s going on in this story you will need to have read the other ones in the series.

Miranda set the phone back in its cradle and looked down to the small desk beside hers. 

Michael’s head was bent forward and he was scribbling furiously in his sketchbook. He showed an interest in art early on and Miranda bought whatever supplies he wanted to nurture his talent. Quite a few of his creations were framed around the townhouse.

“What are you drawing, Michael?”

He grinned up at her then stood and grabbed his picture. Miranda lifted him easily into her lap.

“It’s Buttons, Mommy.”

Buttons just happened to be one of the three cats’ they had recently acquired. Caroline and Cassidy’s kittens were named Fred and George. 

“It’s lovely, son.”

He nodded and snuggled into her lap. He’d had an early doctor’s appointment. Andrea had asked if he could stay with Miranda, because she would have a surprise for both when they got home. With Andrea’s surprises, Miranda tended to air on the side of caution. 

By the way Andrea was being cagey, Miranda wasn’t sure she would like the surprise but was sure Michael would.

Andrea let her displeasure known when they adopted three cats, but the three months since then it she’d grown to tolerate them as had Miranda. 

Miranda expected them to all get kittens, but Michael had surprised her and picked an older cat with only one eye because he wasn’t sure anyone else would adopt him.

“I’m tired,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

“Me as well.” The day had been long and tedious. Miranda picked up her phone and shot a text to Andrea who messaged back telling her everything was ready. 

The photo she included of her smiling and giving a thumbs up added even more suspicion to the surprise. Not to mention the t-shirt she had on that was dirt covered. Great. More and more, Miranda was starting to have questions about Andrea’s sanity.

Forty minutes later they were pulling up to the townhouse. With trepidation, Miranda held tightly to Michaels hand and climbed the stairs. Before they could open the door, it was opened to a grinning Andrea.

“Mama.”

Andrea scooped him up then kissed Miranda on the lips. “It’s not bad.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

Once the door was shut Miranda looked around but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. It wasn’t until they were upstairs that she noticed the changes.

Along the top of the wall a long piece of wood ran the length of the hallway and was about a foot wide and a foot from the ceiling.

They continued walking and when they stepped into the entertainment room she realized what the platform was for. Fred and George were curled together on one end of the platform. A glance around confirmed what she already knew. Buttons was curled up on the couch, in the spot everyone agreed was his. 

Andrea deposited Michael on the couch where he curled up with Buttons and promptly fell asleep.

“So,” Andrea said. “What do you think?”

“What exactly is it?”

“It’s a catwalk.”

Miranda held back a laugh and pursed her lips. “Not like any catwalk I’ve ever seen.” Her frown evaporated when Andrea wrapped her arms around her neck.

“I only bought the highest quietly wood and I think it ties in nicely with the rest of the décor. I also put these walks in the kid’s rooms. Since I put them up, Fred and George have only gotten down to eat and poop.”

“Really?” That would be a blessing since those were the two that wreaked havoc on the house. They didn’t like Miranda and she didn’t like them, especially since they both started scratching her desk chair.

“Really.” Andrea sighed. “They’re not my favorite cats either but the girls love them.”

“I know.” Miranda leaned forward and captured Andrea’s lips. “Where are the girls?”

“Studying with friends.”

They both looked to the couch. “He already has more sense than both girls,” Miranda said.

“Miranda.” Andrea laughed. “They’re good girls with terrible taste in cats.”

“You’re going to put this on your Instagram page, aren’t you?” Miranda asked.

“You know it.”

When Andrea had suggested an Instagram page Miranda had been against it at first, but since that first post, Runway’s readership had risen almost three percent and had continued to steadily rise. It seemed getting a glimpse into their personal lives had also helped keep the reporters at bay and allowed people to see she was actually human. She was sure they would get quite a kick out of the Priestly family’s catwalk.


End file.
